


Comfort and Cuddles

by TheManOfManyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (my favorite kind), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Thomas Sanders is so pure, and he gets a few, but Thomas learns to love him anyway, but Thomas sees through his bullshit, but he’s trying his best guys, he gets a few too, he makes cookies!, he takes care of his sides, he tries to pretend otherwise, he’s a trash goblin, this is a very fluffy fic guys, this is all platonic love and cuddles my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms
Summary: Thomas bonds with the Sides, whether they’re having a bad day, an unexpectedly good one, or anything in between.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 58
Kudos: 160





	1. Headphones and Fidget Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas unexpectedly finds Virgil on his couch and clears some things up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I’m really excited to write this fic, ya’ll, and I hope you enjoy it! This is probably going to be a lot fluffier than the stuff I usually write, but I’ve been feeling much better than usual and (consequently) much happier. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (Oh, and btw, this whole fic takes place before FwSA)

Thomas had decidedly _not_ been expecting to find one of his Sides lounging on the couch of his real apartment. But, he had entered the living room, hoping to get some work done and had nearly dropped his laptop, when he was greeted with the sight of Virgil laying on the couch.

His large purple headphones are covering his ears and his eyes are squeezed shut, the look on his face more troubled than usual. The only reason Thomas knows he isn’t asleep, is that he’s fidgeting with something in the pocket of his hoodie. “Virgil?” He calls cautiously, setting his laptop down on the coffee table.

The anxious side doesn’t respond and Thomas realizes that his music must be up quite loud. He reaches a hand out and sets it gently on Virgil’s shoulder, in an attempt to alert the purple-haired side to his presence, without scaring him. Unfortunately, Virgil flinches away from him, eyes snapping open and one hand flying up to rip off his headphones.

”Hey, hey! It’s just me, Virge,” Thomas says, in what he hopes is a soothing voice.

”Oh,” Virgil’s face flushes in embarrassment and he ducks his head to avoid eye contact with his host. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone and pauses the song he had been listening to. “I can leave, if you want,” he mutters gruffly, still not looking at Thomas. His voice is nonchalant and, if Thomas didn’t know him so well, he would have thought that Virgil was trying to be rude.

As it is, he happens to know Virgil _very_ well and he can hear the carefully hidden fragility in the side’s words. “You don’t have to leave, if _you_ don’t want to, Virgil,” Thomas says pointedly. “I am curious as to _why_ you’re hanging out here instead of the mindscape, though.”

”Oh, uh, I’ll stay if you’re sure you don’t mind,” Virgil finally glances up and Thomas actually gets a glimpse of his face for the first time. His eyes are red and glassy and he looks distinctly shaky. “I didn’t want to be in my own room and, um, Patton was hanging out with- with Janus in our living room.” His eyes seem to be silently pleading Thomas to understand. 

”Ah, I see,” Thomas sends him a kind smile, “Well, you can hang out here as long as you want, Vee.”

”Thanks,” Virgil gives him a relieved look and settles back onto the couch, now sitting so that most of it is empty. 

”I’m going to get some work done, but we can turn a movie on to watch, if you want,” Thomas offers.

”I’m good, but thanks Thomas,” Virgil smiles slightly. The side slips his headphones on and turns his music back on, closing his eyes again. Thomas can faintly hear what sounds like a song by Mayday Parade start playing. He settles on the other side of the couch, grabbing his laptop again and opening a mostly empty word document.

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a while, the quiet only broken by the clicking of keys on Thomas’ laptop or the clicking of buttons on Virgil’s fidget cube. After nearly half an hour had passed, Virgil clears his throat awkwardly.

”Yeah, Virge?” Thomas responds, looking over at the side. 

Virgil stares at his fidget cube, clicking the buttons more intently than ever. “I just- I mean, I know this is going to sound stupid and you can laugh at me or whatever, but I need to ask,” he takes a deep breath, before rushing on, in a mumble, “Do you still need me?”

” _What_?” Thomas bursts out, before he can stop himself. Virgil shrinks on himself a little, though his face is closing off, faster than Thomas can think. “Wait, Virgil. I didn’t mean- I was just surprised. Of _course_ I need you, Virgil. Did you think that I don’t?”

Virgil shrugs, looking uncomfortable again. “Well, it’s not like I’ve ever been very helpful, but ever since you all accepted me and especially since... I told you about _that_ , it feels like I haven’t been able to do anything right. It’s- it’s _so_ much easier to be scary than it is to _be_ scared, Thomas. And I feel like scared is all I _have_ been lately.”

Thomas frowns, “That’s not true at all, Virgil. You’re so, so helpful and needed, buddy. And really, Virge, I don’t blame you even a bit for where you came from. Besides, even though you _are_ scared a lot, you still always do what needs to be done and more. That’s... really brave, Virgil.”

Virgil flushes a little at Thomas’ last words. He sighs deeply, before responding, “Yeah... I- I know most of that. I really do, usually. I’m just having a... not great day.”

”That’s okay,” Thomas says gently, “And I’ll tell you that whenever you need to hear it.”

Virgil moves his hands to the strings of his hoodie and pulls on them awkwardly. “Thanks, Thomas. It- it really does mean a lot to me.”

Thomas closes his laptop and sets it down again. “Virgil,” he says softly, holding his arms out, “Come here, buddy.”

Virgil’s eyes are wide and nervous, as he looks at Thomas. “I... really?” He asks, voice as soft as Thomas’ had been.

”Of course,” Thomas’ smile is something small and gentle and he realizes that it’s a smile he saves for Virgil, and Virgil alone.

The anxious side practically dives into his arms and Thomas chuckles softly. Rubbing his back gently, he pretends not to notice Virgil crying against his shoulder. “I love you, Virgil,” he says softly and hopes he hadn’t said the wrong thing, when he feels Virgil stiffen.

After a moment, he relaxes again and, burying his face in Thomas’ shoulder, whispers, “I love you too.”

And, if the two of them stay cuddled on the couch and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas for the rest of the night, the only thing Virgil says in protest is, “Don’t you _dare_ tell Princey about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave some comments and tell me how you liked it! I live for comments tbh. Anyway, see ya’ll next time!


	2. Disney and Coloring Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’ve already said it, but I’d like to make it clear that this takes places after SvS Redux, but before FwSA. Enjoy the chapter!

Thomas’ creativity had been at an all time low for weeks, before Roman appeared in his living room. Thomas probably hadn’t been meant to see the creative side, but, once he does, it’s impossible to ignore.  
  
When Thomas walks into the living room he can see Roman curled up on the couch, in his Disney themed onesie. The usually flamboyant side looks too small and sad, his arms curled around himself, as if he were trying to give himself a hug.

”Roman?” Thomas greets cautiously, trying to gauge the Side’s mood.

”What?” Roman snaps, in return, “Come to berate me about how my lack of motivation has affected our schedules? Well, don’t bother. Logan’s already done that.”

”Roman... I wasn’t going to-”

“Oh, of course. You were just going to tell me that my ‘bad mood’ is dragging the rest of you down too. Or, maybe, you were going to tell me that I’m just overreacting. Well, don’t worry about it. Patton and Janus have already taken care of those.” Roman tips his head back, so it leans against the back of the chair, chuckling humorlessly.

”Roman, of _course_ I wasn’t going to say anything like that. In all honesty, I’ve been worried about you lately,” Thomas admits softly.

Roman eyes him for a moment, before sighing. “Whatever. Maybe you’re being honest, maybe you’re not. Obviously I can’t tell the difference anymore.” It’s said with all of his usual dramatics, but it seems just a bit too real this time.

”Roman... if you need to talk, we can,” Thomas offers carefully, sitting next to him on the couch.

There’s silence for a long moment, before Roman mutters, “I think I just need a distraction right now, Thomas. I’ve vented to Virgil enough times already. I need to just take my mind off of everything.”

”Okay. We can do that,” Thomas smiles at Roman, who gives him a small smile in return. “What do you want to do?”

”I’d love to watch a Disney movie or three,” Roman responds, something of his usual eagerness showing, in the sparkle of his eyes.

”Sounds great! Which one do you want to watch first?”

“How about a good classic. Cinderella perhaps?” Roman suggests. Thomas agrees and, soon enough, they turn the movie on and settle down to try and relax.

Thomas tries his best to do just that, though he can’t help but to glance at Roman out of the corner of his eye every once in a while. The side is a bit fidgety and isn’t making nearly as many snarky comments about the film, as he usually would. About half an hour into the movie, Thomas turns to look at Roman again and is surprised to find him holding a coloring book, that he definitely hadn’t had a moment ago.

”Whatcha got there, Roman?” Thomas asks curiously.

”Uh, a coloring book, obviously?” Roman laughs a little, though Thomas can tell that it hadn’t been meant maliciously. “Seriously, though, it helps me, when I’m in a creative block. It gives me something to do with whatever creativity I have left, without overwhelming me.”

"Oh, that's cool!" Thomas smiles, "Any chance you've got one for me?"

Roman returns the smile, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, I suppose," he sighs overdramatically, waving his hand and summoning a second coloring book.

It was Disney themed, of course, and seemed to be quite complicated. "Colored pencils or crayons?" Roman asks, "There's only one right answer."

"Uh, pencils?" Thomas chooses, almost cautiously.

"Correct answer," Roman winks at him, summoning quite a large box of colored pencils.

The two color, in a much more comfortable silence than before, for the rest of the movie. When Thomas turns to look at the side, after turning off the TV, he seems to be much more relaxed than he had been previously.

"You feelin' any better, Ro?" Thomas asks softly.

"Yeah... yeah, I think I am," Roman takes a deep breath, "I definitely needed that. Thank you for allowing me to impose upon you, Thomas."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You definitely weren't imposing," Thomas assures him, with another small smile.

"I should probably get going..."

"Before you do, just... c'mere," Thomas holds out his arms in an unspoken offer. Roman falls into them eagerly, wrapping his arms around Thomas in return.

After a very long moment, Roman pulls back, smiling softly. "Oh, and Roman? I'll talk to the others about treating your felings with a bit more care, alright?" 

Roman nods, looking a little surprised. "I Love you Ro," Thomas smiles gently.

"And I love thee as well!" And with that grandiose statement, Roman sinks out, looking happier than he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE DISCLAIMER: I am not in ANY way trying to paint Logan, Patton, and Janus as unsympathetic. The three of them canonically tend to invalidate Roman’s (very sensitive) emotions. None of them seem to do it purposefully (except for Janus in the original SvS) and I just thought it’d be some good angst.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed! I'm not too happy with this one, but I like it well enough, so... Lemme know in the comments how you liked the chapter!


	3. Bowler Hats and Musicals

When Janus showed up in Thomas’ apartment, he was much less upset than Virgil and Roman had been. In fact, Thomas walked in on the side humming along to the Chicago soundtrack while practically twirling around the kitchen.

”What’s up with _you_ , Jan?” Thomas chuckled slightly, leaning in the doorway.

Janus jumped, whirling around. “I’m... certainly not doing... whatever it is you think I’m doing,” He fumbles slightly, unsure exactly how to explain his actions away.

”There’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun,” Thomas said quickly, “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you this cheerful.”

If Thomas hadn’t known better, he would have thought that the human side of Janus’ face was blushing. “I had a particularly... nice... experience today,” he explained evasively, turning around again.   
  
“ _Do_ tell,” Thomas smirked at Janus’ back.

Janus sighed melodramatically, “If you simply _must_ know, both Virgil _and_ Roman took my side on a particular issue we were all having. And Virgil admitted that he doesn’t hate my presence anymore. So... I’m definitely not getting some wine to celebrate.” He smirked over his shoulder at Thomas.

Thomas grinned, “That’s awesome, Janus! I’m glad you’re all learning how to support each other.” 

The deceitful side rolled his eyes, “I didn’t realize I cared, but apparently I do, so here we are.” It was obvious, by the way he uncomfortably rolled his shoulders that he was hoping for a change of subject.

”So... about your music selection. Do you like Chicago?” Thomas asked the first thing that came into his head.

”I hate musicals and I despise Chicago, in particular,” Janus’ answer was instant.

Thomas had to flip the words around for a moment, but, after he figured out what, exactly, Janus had been saying, he smiled. “That’s great! I love that one too. What’s your favorite song?”

”I _hate_ Razzle Dazzle,” Janus smirked a little, adjusting his hat with one hand and using his other to take a sip of wine. 

”I really should have known,” Thomas laughed lightly. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both simply enjoying the other’s company, before Thomas spoke again. “Hey... in all honesty, I’m really glad the others are starting to listen to you, Janus.”

”Oh, well, um, _no_ thank you,” Janus said pointedly.

”You’ve come a long way since I first met you, Jan,” Thomas’ smile softened, “I’m proud of you.”

Janus’ eyes were wide, as he stared at Thomas. “Thomas, I- thank you,” he murmured and it took Thomas a moment to realize that he was being perfectly honest.

”C’mere?” He offered cautiously, holding his arms out, as an invitation. Janus hesitated for just a moment, before tentatively wrapping his arms around Thomas. Thomas squeezed him tightly, before Janus backed away.

The side cleared his throat wetly and smiled shakily at Thomas. “I _hated_ that,” he lied exaggeratedly.

”Me too,” Thomas winked at the deceitful side. The two didn’t speak a word for he rest of the evening, but there was a mutual feeling of understanding between the two that hadn’t existed before. Before Janus sunk out, he gave Thomas a quick parting hug, something he had never initiated before. An odd contentment had settled over the both of them and both the side and his host slept rather soundly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it’s been a bit since the last update! I haven’t been feeling great and the election has been hella stressing me out lol. (I’m so relieved Biden got elected!) sorry if the chapter’s a bit short and the ending’s not great, but i can’t concentrate enough to write a lot lolol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know in the comments how you liked it :)


	4. UPDATE

Hey, ya’ll. I really hate it when fics do these, but I felt that it was somewhat necessary. I’m so sorry that it’s been a while since I last updated and I will try my best to get the next chapter up very soon!

I’ve been a bit occupied lately with a few different things. The end of Unus Annus hurt a lot (Memento Mori) and I’ve just had overall bad mental health lately. PLUS Thanksgiving (and my birthday) are coming up and I wanted to be able to relax over the break, before I have to go back into school.

Anyway, I hope you’re all good with a very delayed update. Love you all! Bye!


	5. Books and Pencil Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds Logan relaxing and decides to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter (and not very well written, with a really bad ending) but it’s nice to get back into writing again! I hope you all enjoy!

When Thomas discovered Logan in the living room, he was less surprised than he had been with the other three. He supposed that he was becoming used to his sides just showing up in his house unprovoked. That was probably something he should be a bit worried about, but he didn’t have the time to think about something like that at the moment.

”Hey, Logan! Whatcha up to?” Thomas flopped down on the couch next to Logan, smiling.

”Oh, hello, Thomas. I’m simply reading a book on law that I found quite interesting,” Logan returned Thomas’ smile with a small one of his own.

Thomas let out a gasp of excitement when he finally noticed that Logan wasn't in his usual outfit. "Oh my gosh! Logan, I love your skirt! Where did you get it?"

Logan's smile almost looked embarrased, when he responded. "Oh, Roman made us all skirts a while back and, when I remembered this morning, I thought it would be a good choice of clothing."

"You look amazing in it, Lo!" Thomas grinned. 

"Thank you, Thomas. I appreciate your compliments very much." Despiite his calm and collected speech, Thomas could see that the logical side's cheeks were a bit red.

"Of course," Thomas' smile turned soft, as he spoke. "Have you read anything interesting, aside from that big law book, lately?" He asked curiously.

"Last week, I read a comprehensive history of the Roman empire, from Romulus and Remus founding Rome to Romulus Augustulus being deposed and the throne being taken by the 'barbarian' king, Odovacer." Excitement shone in Logan's eyes and Thomas smiled, despite being a bit lost.

"That sounds pretty interesting alright," Thomas chuckled.

"Yes, it was quite a fascinating read," Logan agreed.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me, Logan?" Thomas asked, after a few minutes of not quite awkward silence. 

Logan agreed easily and the two ended up turning on a documentary, as per the logical side's request. "I have to say, it's nice to hang out with you when I'm not having a crisis," Thomas smirked dryly.

"It is certainly satisfactory to speak to you in a non-stressful environment, as well," Logan nodded, as he spoke.

The two sat together, Logan reading his book and Thomas editing a video, while the documentary played in the background. Before Logan returned to the mind palace, they both agreed that they should have days to relax with eachother much more frequently than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! Don't mind me being a nerd, but i just realized that it's so fitting that the first Roman king was named Romulus and the last Roman emperor was named Romulus as well. That's so goddamn poetic. I love that a lot. Uh, anyway...
> 
> I honestly might end the fic here and it feels a bit shitty to do that, but i’ve been really into another fandom that i want to write for and i don’t have a lot of inspiration for the rest of this fic. Thank you all a lot for your support of this fic and I appreciate you all a whole lot!  
> Bye for now! <3


End file.
